Hatred and Strife
by Gohan the Saiyan God
Summary: After being abandoned by his friends and family, Ichigo is forced to leave and start from scratch. But when a new evil strikes he may be forced to reveal himself. Will Ichigo save his former friends and allies? Or will he fall victim to his own darkness?


**Hatred and Strife**

 _After being abandoned by his friends and family, Ichigo is forced to leave and start from scratch. But when a new evil strikes he may be forced to reveal himself. Will Ichigo save his friends and allies? Or will he fall victim to his own darkness?_

To Ichigo it was just another ordinary day. Just another ordinary day. There was nothing special about today, he woke up as usual and now he was headed to the hospital he owned.

Life was better now.

Before, life was very troublesome. Almost unbearable. Days and days of rejection at jobs, lonely nights as he refused to give up, but although all that strife affected him, Ichigo persevered. It was the only thing Ichigo could do.

Instead of giving up on his life he has decided to continue and savour it. After all you only live twice. You only live twice. The thought had caused Ichigo to stop stirring his morning cup of coffee.

Ichigo had remembered when he had first acquired his special abilities. He didn't quite like it at first but now he is longing for it. The power to protect. Then Ichigo realizes something he hadn't thought about in a long time.

Power to protect what?

All his friends had abandoned him and forgotten him as if he were never relevant. Even his sisters stopped talking to him, despite the obvious awareness that Ichigo existed. _Ichigo existed_. He _did_ exist.

Ichigo Kurosaki has accomplished many, many things. Ranging from saving Rukia from execution all the way to defeating the madman known as Aizen. But maybe Aizen didn't seem so mad anymore. Maybe it was just Ichigo who was losing it.

Either way, his life ended up okay. Not perfect, but tolerable.

 _Tolerable._

That word seemed to haunt Ichigo's mind. His presence was tolerable, however to his friends it was still just a nuisance.

 _Nuisance._

He was much more than that. He was much better than that. He _**is**_ much better than that. They (his friends and family) are the crazy ones.

With that out of the way, Ichigo finished his morning coffee and put on his doctor coat that was idly hanging on a coat hanger. It was a general, old, doctor coat. Nothing special except the logo. The logo was of his substitute soul reaper badge.

Although Ichigo had sworn to start fresh, the substitute soul reaper badge just sort of clung with him. He couldn't bare seeing the badge leave him to, intentionally or not.

It owed him that much at least.

For all the hatred and strife.

Ichigo dismissed himself of those thoughts as he made his may into his _perfect_ office. Paperwork was neatly stacked on a hazel desk along with a few writing utensils. The room had many bookcases with a variety of coloured books filling them. Just another perfect office.

Ichigo went to take a seat in his black, wool chair when something caught his eye. A paper sitting on his desk. Ichigo grabbed the paper with hesitation and curiosity.

He stared at the patients list with envy. 'Bambietta? What type of name is that?' he questioned to himself as he smirked lightly. He pulled out a cigar, suddenly, from his pocket and set it a blaze. This would be interesting.

Suddenly his secretary, Asami, entered the room. She wore a petite blouse that was pure black and a white shirt underneath a black coat. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she had shimmering blue eyes. She frowned at the cigarettes.

"This is a hospital, Mister Zangetsu." she informed sternly, Ichigo scoffed.

Ichigo had now started using Tensa Zangetsu as an alias.

"I know that, I run the hospital remember, Misses Chiharu?" Ichigo continued to smoke despite the glare his secretary gave him.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want out new patient to die so soon, hmm?" she got him there as she revealed Bambietta.

"She's not going to die by me smoking, Chiharu. Get that in your head." he stated teasingly. Asami, however, didn't find it so amusing.

"Miss Bambietta I hope you enjoy the hospital, good day." Asami grimaced as she stormed out of the room.

It was silent.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Let's get started take a seat." the orange-haired doctor gestured towards a patient bed.

Bambietta quickly sat down as sweat made it's way down her brow.

Ichigo noticed this and decided to ask. "Hey, what's up? Are you nervous?" a curt nod as a response.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. What do you need?"

"To talk to you, soul reaper." she responded fiercely this time.

Ichigo dropped his cigar and stared at her in shock. It was quickly covered up by a stoic expression. "Who are you?"

Bambietta smiled, "A Quincy."

 _ **TO**_

 _ **BE**_

 _ **CONTINUED…**_


End file.
